Claiming What's Mine
by LittleWonders321
Summary: Daltonverse. Jogan. Contains Spoilers for Future Character.    Julian belongs to him. Logan only make sure that everyone understands that.


**Excite Me**

**Disclaimer:** Glee belongs to FOX and RIB and Dalton as depicted in here and Julian and Logan, as well as all other of the Dalton boys mentioned belong to the lovely CP Coulter.

**Warnings:** May contain spoilers for Dalton if you haven't read everything. Contains M/M Sex, rough sex, slight breathplay...don't like don't read :)

Enjoy ;)

* * *

><p><em>Logan smirked as he looked at the panting brunet in front of him, trapped between Logan's body and the door, wrists pinned above his head with an almost bruising grip. <em>

_Julian's breathing was erratic, and his breath hitched as Logan rolled his hips against his, pushing one of his knees between Julian's legs, bringing their groins together._

"_Now look at that." Logan whispered into Julian's ear, before biting and sucking at the tender spot right where Julian's jaw met his neck "my little actor likes it rough." He continued, his hot breath ghosting over Julian's ear, voice low and possessive, making Julian shiver with anticipation._

xxXxxXxxXxx

Logan shoved Julian down onto the floor in their livingroom, not even giving him a chance to get up before he was on top of him, pressing the brunet into the soft carpet.

"Logan what…" Julian panted, shocked, but Logan could see by the way that his eyes darkened that he wasn't gonna object.

He didn't reply immediately, instead he plunged forward, capturing Julian's lips with his, his tongue licking deep into the actors soft compliant mouth, before pushing Julian back down completely, settling on top of him and pushing his erection against Julian's groin, making the smaller boy moan.

"You had to go and spend all evening with that slut you brought from Paris didn't you?" Logan growled, lowering himself, covering Julian's smaller frame with his entirely as he whispered into Julian's ear.

"I bet you enjoyed it didn't you?" he licked a wet line from Julian's jaw to behind his ear, knowing exactly how responsive Julian was to being kissed at the throat.

He smirked as Julian shivered.

"L-Lo-I didn't…"

"Oh I bet you loved his eyes on you, practically undressing you all this time. I bet you let him fuck you didn't you? Back when you were in Paris? Screamed his name as he took you hard and fast in some hotel room. I can see it by the way he looks at you, practically devouring you right then and there."

One of Logan's hands travelled down Julian's body, resting at his nipples, which immediately hardened at the contact before he let it trail slower, to the waistband on Julian's pants, working open the button then the zipper, while Julian was writhing underneath him, trying to free wrists from Logan's other hand fixing them right above his head.

"And I bet you want him too don't you? Want him to fuck you nice and slow until you beg for his cock?"

"L-Logan n-no." Julian groaned out weakly, his defenses diminishing as Logan rolled his hips and let their erections brush together.

"Well news flash Julian. THIS is mine!" Logan growled, cupping Julian's erection and squeezing firmly making Julian call out.

"NGHH LOGAN!"

Then with one quick, swift movement, Logan lifted himself off Julian and whipped him around, so that he was lying on his stomach, pinning him in that position.

He then proceeded to pull off Julian's pants and underwear in one go, before unzipping his own pants, freeing his achingly hard, leaking cock. Julian whimpered desperately, trying to get a bit of friction to relieve his tension, but Logan didn't let him move.

The blond coated himself with lube he pulled from the pocket of his jacket, before grabbing Julian's ass, lifting him up a bit, spreading his cheeks wide, before pushing into the younger boy with one long, hard thrust.

"AHHH!" Julian yelled, instinctively trying to get away from the pain and the intrusion, but at the same time still painfully hard "Logan!" He gasped, as the blond pulled back out and slammed back in. And again. And again.

"Ahhhhh." Julian's breathing was growing labored, as Logan plunged into him mercilessly. "L-Logan, please." He pleaded, desperate to get a hold of his cock to get some friction, but Logan held him down.

"Oh noo you don't." he said as he took his hands off Julian's hips and pinning Julian's wrists into the carpet next to his head.

Julian's cock was now rubbing against the carpet with every one of Logan's fast and hard thrusts. The friction was dry and rough, but at least there was something.

"Logan. Ahh…AHH!" He yelled out as Logan hit his prostate.

The blond smirked, now that he had found the right angle and he started going even harder than before, abusing Julian's prostate as he hit it again and again until he felt Julian going over the edge.

"LOGAAAAN!" Julian screamed, an octave higher than usual, as his whole body convulsed with the waves of his orgasm.

Logan didn't stop, he kept hitting Julian's prostate through the younger boy's orgasm, until Julian was almost crying with pleasure overload. Logan knew that Julian was oversensitive and exhausted now, right after his orgasm, so he let go of Julian's wrists.

One of his hands pressed down hard on Julian's chest at the top of Julian's spine, making it hard for the brunet to breathe, while the other snaked around Julian's body, taking his now soft and spent dick and stroking it firmly.

"Logan whaaa—AAHHH!" Julian couldn't breathe.

He could feel Logan everywhere, inside him and around him, driving into him on the way to his own completion while he was cutting off Julian's air, fondling his testicles. Inexplicably, after an unbelievably short time, he could feel himself getting hard again, as his world started getting hazy from the lack of oxygen while he panted desperately under Logan's continuous ministrations.

Logan felt Julian getting hard again, and he knew that neither of them would last long anymore, so he finished Julian off with a few quick hard thrusts against his prostate and this time, while Julian clenched around him through his orgasm, Logan followed him over the edge, collapsing on top of his lover.

It took Logan quite a while to come to it again, but then he moved, carefully pulling out of Julian, lifting himself off the unconscious boy. He carried him to the bathroom, cleaning him up gently, them himself, before getting them both into their bedroom laying Julian down just as the actor started slowly coming to again, the lack of oxygen and 2 quickly following orgasms having exhausted him.

He felt so heavy and everything hurt, but in a sorta blissful way. His ass felt sore, and every movement made him wince.

"Hey love." A soft voice said from next to him and Julian found Logan looking at him, looking slightly sheepish. "I'm sorry, I think I took this too far, I got completely carrie…"

"It was amazing." Julian smiled tiredly, shutting Logan up effectively as he let himself be pulled into the blond's arms, where he quickly fell asleep again.

xxXxxXxxXxx

The next day, Logan was sure to make it VERY clear to Sebastian what the reason behind Julian's slight limp and hesitancy to sit down was.

* * *

><p><strong>End Notes:<strong> *goes to hide under rock*

Ok...err...I hope you liked it :D

Reviews are love *lessthan3*


End file.
